O Puma
by Condesa sangrienta
Summary: Ella era mutismo. El silencio que siempre le molesto. / TykixLulubell.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** Ningún personaje es mío, son todos de Hoshino Katsura.

 ** _Pareja:_** Tyki x Lulubell.

 ** _Título:_** _O Puma._

 ** _Resumen:_** Ella era mutismo. El silencio que siempre le molesto.

 ** _Reto:_** Mes de apreciación: Lulubell Marzo 2018.

 ** _Foro:_** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.

 ** _Advertencia:_** Tocando temas un poco tabú.

 ** _Advertencia dos:_** El reto ya se terminó, sin embargo aún quería presentarlo.

 ** _Notas:_** El fic es un Au. Los Noah no están relacionados por lazos de sangre aquí. Otro punto, los drabbles son continuos.

 ** _Rated:_** M.

* * *

 ** _Uno_**

* * *

Para este punto, él ya no debería estar enojado.

Sus ojos cafés —muy oscuros— le veían cada que entraba al cuarto. No le saludaba, no le decía ni una palabra y esperar una charla era absurdo. Ella jamás le había dedicado una sonrisa o alguna mueca diferente a la de ahora; su rostro parecía tranquilo y no denotaba siquiera alguna emoción. Su postura erguida, sus manos juntas por encima de sus piernas.

Quién sea que la viera, pensaría que podría ser la dueña del lugar —tan pulcra, tan elegante— o alguna ejecutiva perdida, pero Tyki, que había pasado por este lugar muchas veces, supo que ella no era más que una trabajadora.

Los ojos de ella, _la Puma_ , le seguían como si fuera su presa. Su mirada le seguía en cada movimiento, en cada respiro.

Mikk no estaba molesto por el silencio, aunque al principio intentó regalarle una media sonrisa traviesa. Sabía que la mujer con la que se encontraba era muy seria, que no dejaba su faceta de tranquilidad y seriedad por más que se intentara. Así que él siempre jugaba a lo mismo que ella, no cambiaba mucho su expresión, no decía ni una silaba y sus ojos también le seguían a cada paso.

Tanto Mikk como la _Puma_ , jugaban a un juego llamado _la indiferencia_. Aparentando que fuera la primera vez que se veían, que nunca antes habían llegado al clímax al mismo tiempo. Que tan solo era una trabajadora sexual y su cliente.

La _Puma_ se levantaba de su asiento y daba algunos pasos para acercarse a él, sus caderas se balanceaban mientras lo hacía y Tyki, como era de costumbre, tan solo la veía hasta que estuviera muy cerca. La agarraba de las caderas, le besaba y acariciaba su cuerpo, su trasero, sus pechos.

El traje que ella llevaba no era muy erótico, pero a Mikk le había llegado a fascinar despojarle de su saco, camisa y toda esa basura refinada. Le gustaba volver a verla desnuda, le encantaba saborear sus besos y sus toques.

Adoraba verla apretar los labios para no dejar escapar gemidos, arquear la espalda cuando la penetraba y como sus ojos brillaban al verlo, sus orbes cafés se llenaban de lujuria y le susurraban una y mil veces que no parara.

Mikk la quería, la quería tal y como la había tenido mil y un veces. Amaba tenerla gimiendo debajo de él, clavándole sus uñas en un momento de dolor y placer, y, sobretodo, amaba cuando al final de toda esa sección ella caía en la cama y por unos momentos no prestaba atención al dinero.

* * *

¿Qué tal?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Género:**_ Tragedia.

 ** _Palabras:_** 261 (Según Word).

* * *

 _ **Dos**_

* * *

Lulubell habría arrugado la nariz.

Ella frunciría el ceño, dejaría los papeles en total mutismo y se dispondría a irse. Tyki, sabiendo todo eso, tan solo le hablaría para que se quedara un rato más, para que pudiera escuchar su voz y recordar que ella no era muda. Lulubell se hubiera dado la vuelta para verlo, decir unas cuantas palabras y luego recordarle que fumar no estaba permitido en la oficina.

Él reiría, luego pediría que no le vaya a delatar con el jefe, ya que si eso pasaba estaría en un gran lío. Ella le repetiría que dejara el tabaco, que odiaba mentir al superior y, que en general, no lo soportaba.

Mikk a nueva cuenta reiría y susurraría que él sabía su secreto, que ambos eran cómplices del otro. Después de eso la chica siempre se iba, con sus tacones resonando en cada paso, con su balancear de caderas tan hipnótico. Tyki la veía irse cada día así. Le gustaba verla así.

Por eso, cuando Lulubell no entró ese día a su oficina, no le dio ese "Buenos días" que siempre acababa desaparecido, pensó que algo había cambiado.

Road, la chica que parecía haber trabajado muchos años antes que él y parecía otros meses más joven, le dijo que Lulubell entre había renunciado o se había enfermado, ella no poseía ni idea, aunque parecía verdaderamente divertida al ver la cara sorprendida de Mikk al escuchar la noticia.

Road le sonreído antes de salir del lugar para decirle un:

—Ustedes dos son muy cercanos ¿No?


End file.
